Zenon Star HG
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Similar to Olivine Romance, but with different events. XQ references included. Shown from Jasmine's eyes. Rated M for potential scenes later on.
1. The Ace Tournament

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 1****: ****The Ace Tournament**

There was something strange about this mystery trainer, that's for sure. Nobody knew what Pokemon he or she trained, type specialties (if any), or where this trainer was even from. That is, nobody except myself. This guy was teaching me on how to use ki energy for flight in case i ended up having to run somewhere and was wearing heels at the time. He also talked about a group of identical Pokemon that made up what he called his "Alpha Squad", which had access to a special series of combination attacks he had devised. I had seen this guy use one maneuver he called "Combination Thirteen", basically an Ice Beam that launched a barrage of several hundred small lasers upon contact with the opponent. All the other Gym Leaders simply called the mystery trainer Ace. Personally i knew where the Ace name originated. His real name was Jet Brazie, also known as Ace Skyfyre when in his Crystal Sky Raider persona. Ace was the ice affinity CSR member, whose armor had morphed around a non-platform, seven-inch-heeled pump via the Zonova Option, as Jet called it (this morph being responsible for Jet's cross-gender special option) and was easily the strongest against certain enemies.

Before i get too carried away, let me introduce myself. The name's Jasmine Taylor, Gym Leader of Olivine City. Basically i'm a Steel-type specialist, but i've been considering spreading out my types to cover more Pokemon. I just so happen to be the only one to know the true Jet, as apparantly he thought only i could be trusted with this info. His so-called "Combination Thirteen" happened to be what Jet referred to as one of his self-created "Judgment Combinations", a series of combo maneuvers that could take advantage of more than one weakness available at one time. Of course, that meant the Pokemon that made up his "Alpha Squad" had to be Arceus, known as the Alpha Pokemon from whence came the squad name, and the only Pokemon that could learn Judgment. Basically this guy just simply steamrolled over the competition using those combinations of his.

One day in June i heard of a special competition called the Ace Tournament. All Gym Leaders of the five known regions would be in the competition to see who could defeat Ace. It was to be held exactly three months before the usual certification exams, and the Gym Leaders would get some experience before battling each other in them. Morty led off, starting with a Mismagius against an Arceus Ace had nicknamed "Arkovion", who had been typed Dark via Multitype, Arceus' special ability. Mismagius quickly fell in a matter of seconds as Arkovion struck with a Judgment-charged Shadow Ball, "Combination Thirty". Next was a Haunter, dropped via "Combination Twenty-Nine", a Judgment-charged Psychic (Haunter, being part-Poison, was weak to Psychic). A Drifblim came next, but the Icy Judgment combo, number thirteen, took the Ghost/Flying type out of commission. After that was a Golurk, who fell the same way as Drifblim. Following that was a Dusknoir, who got taken out via number thirty again, when Morty brought in his ace, a Gengar. This brought back some embarrassing memories to me, and Ace sensed that, wasting no time in using "Combination Twenty-Nine" to finish the battle in a clean sweep. None of the other Gym Leaders fared much better, as Whitney got swept by Arcelioss' "Combination Thirty-One", Blaine was utterly soaked into a 6-0 loss through "Combination Six", a Surf maneuver (Surf was HM03, but coded as Combination Six to replace the status-inducing Toxic in the combo chart as number three was a Psyshock combo), via Ezijelcos (who also used "Combination Eighty" as well), Arkulos effortlessly crushed Erika with an Aerial Ace combo ("Combination Forty") before using "Combination Two" to wreck Clair's team, and then, finally, it become my turn. Ace had specifically set the battle order so that i was the very last one to face him. I knew why; only i knew what was truly happening to the others and, knowing i'd suggest removing the disguise that had everyone else fooled, set it up that way to maximize the suspense before he revealed himself. Once me and Ace were in our positions on the battlefield i made the suggestion Ace saw coming.

"All right, Jet, you can remove the disguise now." I said to my opponent. He did just that, revealing himself to everyone else as a black-haired male, six-foot-four-and-a-half because of the high heels he was wearing (without them he was five-foot-eleven) and was wearing a cyan-colored scouter, an XF-ZR1 model, over his left eye. We both readied our first Poke Balls for the signal to begin. Seconds later the signal came.

"Skarmory, let's go." I yelled as i threw my first Poke Ball. I chose Skarmory because i expected him to start with a Ground-type Pokemon, and as Skarmory was part-Flying it had immunity to those moves. Jet knew i expected Ground to lead off, as out of his first Poke Ball came Starblaze, a Ho-oh.

'_Darn it, he led off with Fire. He must've known i expected Ground._' i thought to myself. Needless to say, Skarmory was quickly 1HKO'd mid-Drill Peck via Sacred Fire, Ho-oh's signature move. My follow-up Empoleon missed Thundralyx, a Zekrom he sent out to counter the Water-type, with Blizzard and was knocked out with a Fusion Bolt from the left side. After that i chose Bronzong, only for a Blue Flare attack from the Reshiram he sent out next to knock it out in one. A Victini followed that to face my Metagross and, after confusing it with a Fusion Bolt (i have NO idea how Victini learned THAT move, but it did cause an emotional breakdown in Skyla) struck with V-Create.

'_He's at it again. This time he's gone without a single Judgment Combination all match only to connect with other Pokemon's signature moves._' i thought before calling out Steelix, countered with a Heatran. Somehow Jet knew where Steelix would resurface after using Dig and knocked it out when it did using Magma Storm. This caused me to bring in Magnezone as my last hope, and Jet chose this moment to FINALLY utilize one of his combinations, using Arcelioss' "Combination Thirty-One" to end it. When i got to a still-crying Skyla i was told that that Victini Jet had swept her in a three-on-three Gym Battle using a super-effective Fusion Bolt each time (Skyla, as her name implied, was a Flying-type specialist). However, my knowledge of Jet would lead to me acquiring an Arceus of my own later on.


	2. Alpha Acquisition

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: Alpha Acquisition**

Nobody even managed to land a hit against Jet's Pokemon during the Ace Tournament. His Alpha Squad nailed everyone before any of them could counterattack, though i missed a Blizzard against Thundralyx and a Dig because Heatran moved. I was the only one who faced Pokemon other than one of Jet's Alpha Squad as i knew him best, thanks to my GX counterpart being a close friend of Jet's older sister Hollie. There's a saying that knowing someone who's friends with someone close to a specific person has its benefits. Jet and i were a key confirmation of that despite being from different dimension systems.

There was one time when i was shocked by something Jet had told me. That was the fact his two older siblings were only 64 days older than him. No one before me had successfully deduced that those older siblings were from a multiple birth on the first guess as his mom had a multi-pregnancy ability, due to them being identical twins. Jet was one of only two boys among the six siblings (his only brother was his oldest younger sibling) and he, along with the aforementioned brother, Storm, plus the next girl in line, Wave, had hairstyle traits of their Mobian namesakes. For Jet and Storm, it was three spikes of thier Extreme Gear color (due to the Mobian Storm being grey in color); Jet's were vertically aligned whereas Storm's were aligned horizontally. Wave had her two long spikes on either side of her main hairstyle, which was normal for a girl, yet her hair was purple.

One time i had gone to Goldenrod City's radio station for the daily lottery drawing, and won a Master Ball for the Typhlosion Jet had given me for Rusty, one of my Steelix. The ID number was 52871, the number from Jet's main file character, Jaden (he told me it was his HeartGold file; that game and SoulSilver were the only two with a gender choice option where he chose the male as White, Emerald, Platinum, and the occassional LeafGreen were all female choices while Colosseum and XD were male-only). Jet had also told me that Jaden's file contained his only normal-coloration Arceus, acquired in a trade with an R4 user. His Alpha Squad, all Shiny, he obtained using an Action Replay device he acquired himself via Wild Pokemon Modifier. According to him, all but Arkulos were obtained knowing Judgment via a level modifier simultaneously active. As far as i knew of him, he was a Squirtle specialist, having named five after the Ginyu Force of Dragon Ball Z, all hatched from eggs, and had his Final Trigger broken upon noticing Alpha of the original Team Vexus was using a Shadow version as her secret weapon (Jet told me that one of his otherworld agents, 07GA, had enabled that by breaking Alpha's special device that could detect him coming beforehand). Well, that Action Replay device would be active when we reached a spot in the Unova region, home region of the file where his Alpha Squad originated.

We landed in Undella Town, which Jet said was the southern terminus to the route where most of his Alpha Squad was obtained. With his Action Replay device active and the modifiers on the species, coloration, and level of the next wild Pokemon we'd run into online, i walked into some tall grass when a Shiny Arceus, level 100 (meaning it knew Judgment, a move it only learned at level 100) appeared. I didn't know what the rest of its moves would be, so i just launched the Master Ball at it. The ball made contact button-first on the head, pulling the Alpha Pokemon in and clicking shut for a capture. That's when i made a startling discovery: This particular Arceus had broken its natural limit and knew every possible move it could know (a good reason why i went straight to launching the Master Ball at it, as it knew a number of moves my team was weak to).

"Say, Jet, i could use this Pokemon as a secret weapon. Lull other trainers into a sense of confidence, then WHAM. Arkozilon comes in and wipes them out before they even know what happened." I told Jet of a potential strategy in dealing with trainers going for a Gym Badge. Then i noticed something on the ground. It was a Multitype Manipulator Dial, a device the League had commissioned for anyone lucky enough to get an Arceus (course, Jet had over a half-dozen of those guys as his Alpha Squad) and before we knew it, we had vanished from Unova Route 13 and were back in front of my place in Olivine. Who knows what'll happen next. Before he left, Jet handed me a sheet of paper listing his various Judgment Combinations, and said i could add potetnial three-or-four move combos. I knew of one i was hoping to try out against Clair and its simple name would scare Lacunosa Town residents senseless: Kyurem Judgment, also known as Combination Thirteen-Two, an Ice Beam-charged Dragon Claw containing a Judgment attack (Kyurem was a Dragon/Ice dual). I would possibly get a chance to try it out on her in three months time.


	3. Aerial Adventure

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. The Jet Brazie character is mine. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 3: The Aerial Adventure**

It had been two months since i acquired Arkozilon, and i had yet to be defeated in a Pokemon battle since then. The strategy i had devised once i captured Arkozilon while with Jet in the Unova region was working perfectly. No one had been able to figure out how i was going so good in the final push. Then i heard about a formal event two weeks from the regular recertifications that the Gym Leaders had to take annually. I'm not much of a formal type, and apparantly one of my friends, Erika, thought she could fix that.

"Seriously, why do i have to do this particular bit?" I asked ten minutes in.

"Well, duh, this is a formal event. All guests have to dress accordingly." That was the response i hoped wouldn't come. At this my white dress was removed and i was quickly forced into a backless jet-black dress of Erika's. Apparantly this one seemed to fit me a little too well for my liking as Erika hadn't been able to wear it since high school, which was four years ago for her (Erika was twenty-two, one year older than myself). My hair accessories were quickly snatched away and my mini-tails fell out. Once we got to the outside of where all this dressing up was going on i decided to head there ahead of them, quickly taking off into the air without any type of assistance.

"WHAT THE!" Whitney yelled out from below me. "JASMINE, HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

"Easy. Jet was teaching me this technique for certain situations, and i think i got the thing nailed. I'll see you there." with that, i was off. I almost collided with someone on the landing but i caught myself in time. There was a splashing noise behind me and i turned around.

"Sorry, Skyla. I haven't quite mastered low-level flight when coming in to land." i said to the person who had fallen into the nearby fountain. It was Skyla, wearing a teal dress for the occasion, but i noticed it had fallen down a bit, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra at this time. Skyla quickly blushed, pulled her dress back over her breasts (they looked like they were D-cup at least) and climbed out of the water. She wasn't wearing her usual propellor-shaped hair accessory, but i recognized her hair color. Elesa, or Ellie as Skyla called her, walked over, wearing a yellow dress of a different design and some strange thing on her hand. She went to pull Skyla out of the fountain and the redhead grabbed the blonde's hand when ZAP! Skyla had grabbed the hand with the joybuzzer and a shock went through her body.

"Oops."

"Alright, you're asking for it now, Ellie." Skyla called, and then pulled Elesa right into the fountain with her. There was another splash, larger this time (fortunately i missed being hit by it) and there were now two drenched girls in the fountain. That's when my group of friends turned up.

"What's going on?" Lyra blurted.

"Someone pushed Skyla into the fountain, and then she pulled Ellie in after getting zapped by a joybuzzer trying to get out." i said. Skyla agreed with me, but only because i threatened to have Jet sweep her team with that Victini again. Whitney quickly rushed to the two girls' aid, but Lyra decided it'd be funny to throw her in from behind. It worked, but then she was pulled in by Whitney with an assist from Erika, who got pulled in as well. Several other Gym Leaders quickly swarmed the scene, allowing me to escape to one side when i saw him. He was impossible to miss from the side, as the three green vertically-aligned spikes were a dead giveaway. What surprised me was that he was actually dressed casual for the formal event.

"Just so ya know, Jasmine, i'm not much of a formal type myself." Jet told me once i got close. With that we were off and flying again.

"Must've come down at a wrong angle, eh?" Jet asked me a little ways in, aided by four cyan-colored, metallic-looking wings for flight whereas i was using ki energy to keep me airborne. I nodded, stating that i almost collided with Skyla, who jumped into the nearby fountain and her dress fell to a point below her breasts.

"Not the first time i was near someone who had their breasts exposed because some liquid caused their dress to fall below them. I was present when agents 29M and 74P first met 07GA during a confrontation with Team Vexus."

"Whoa. And another thing, how many caps do ya have? This is only the third time i've seen you since before the Ace Tournament and you've been wearing a different cap each time." I said. There was a fact behind this, as during the Ace Tournament Jet had been wearing a black cap with four orange letters on it. He had been wearing his signature Mario Bros.-styled cap, blue with a blue J inside a white star on the front, when i acquired Arkozilon with him near me. This time, though, his cap was a different shade of blue with two orange letters, an N with the top half of a Y crossing the N a couple times; a New York Mets cap. His shirt was green, short-sleeved with a wierd symbol bearing the legend "Camp Onseyawa" near the left shoulder, along with his usual jeans and the same black heels from before. Apparantly he decided to tell me what this "Camp Onseyawa" thing was.

"I take it you were looking at my shirt. Well, Camp Onseyawa happens to be a special campground in my home dimension for certain kids ages nine to sixteen. I started a year slow, first going at age ten, got mistaken for being fourteen my third year, managed my record for most of one food in a single setting in my fifth or sixth year, not sure which, and was believed to be fifteen my last year when i mentioned the late start."

"Say, isn't that where you first met agents 128 and 174?"

"Something about your GX counterpart being a close friend of my older sister Hollie, eh?"

"Just wonderin'." He then nodded in response to the question about two of his agents; Jet was the XQ captain. Then we landed at the lighthouse. Perhaps he didn't want me to get pulled into the fountain like a few of the others. Good thing the chaos over there gave me a chance for this.

The following day i was walking over near the place where the formal event had been held when someone jumped me from behind. Without warning i wound up in the fountain, fortunately having switched out of Erika's dress by now. Popping up out of the water i looked at who had jumped me. It was Lyra.

"Okay, everyone, i got her." Lyra said into a wrist communicator. Apparantly my friends had teamed up with Skyla and devised this ploy to get me into the fountain. Then Erika's voice popped up.

"Uh, Lyra, my modulator's indicating she currently isn't wearing that dress i put her in earlier."

"You never told me THAT particular bit in the ploy."

"Really? Skyla mentioned that bit seven times while we were going over it."

"Oops."

Oh, i was gonna get Skyla for this. There was supposed to be a battle tournament during the recertifications week, so i quickly signed up Skyla for it. She wouldn't know what got her.


	4. Recertification Week

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while the Jet Brazie character belongs to me. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 4: Recertification Week**

Well, two weeks after that little watery escapade twelve Gym Leaders experienced (i was present for the first five) it was time for the annual recertifications. I was the very first one to sign up, earning an A-block spot. Neither any of the three League officials nor the six other Gym Leaders i faced stood a chance against Arkozilon. It didn't take long before it was time for the tournament being held. Skyla got quite a shock when she realized she was entered and didn't know who it was that signed her up for it.

"Relax, Sky, whoever entered you into this tournament probably wanted you to give your Pokemon more experience." Elesa told her red-haired friend. That's when the round one matchups popped up on the screen.

_Round 1 matches:_

_**Stadium 5:**_

_Clay vs Falkner_

_Drayden vs Clair_

_Brawly vs Surge_

_Maylene vs Whitney_

_**Stadium 6:**_

_Brock vs Roxanne_

_Candice vs Juan_

_Volkner vs Blaine_

_Skyla vs Jet_

"Yeah, right, more like someone wanted to see me get my butt kicked by that Victini with the Fusion Bolt cause they missed it the first time around. No way i'll lose to that Victini this time around." Skyla said, with the air of confidence. Needless to say, Jet easily crushed it using the aforementioned Victini. Her lone Pokemon without a single weakness to the Electric-type Fusion Bolt was actually typed into a double weakness against it.

"Darn. i really oughta alter my team so i don't get swept effortlessly by that Victini again." Sklya said with a tear in her eye before breaking down crying. Almost immediately afterward she ran off before Ellie could try to comfort her. Then a girl with teal hair walked up.

"Perhaps i should've given her a different opponent. Course, Whitney didn't fare any better when that Golurk popped up in a tied battle. She should've known Normal-type moves don't work against Ghost-types like Golurk." she said, then looked at the board. "No one has a clear edge over their opponent in the first round. Man, i must've messed up the order. It didn't help the fact that Stacy of the Neo Vexus tried to interfere mid-setup."

"Wait, haven't i seen you before?" Ellie asked the girl.

"Probably not. The name's Angelle Azenis."

"Well, it looks like nobody's got an edge in round two except Jet cause he always focuses on what moves are strong against his opponent."

"And another thing, when did Jet go blonde?" Ellie randomly brought up. Jet did seem to be exuding more energy than normal, and apparantly Angelle knew just why.

"JET, YA LEFT YOUR SUPER SAIYAN FORM ON AGAIN!" Angelle yelled at Jet. This reaction, though, seemed to hit something in Ellie's head.

"All right, Anise, you can drop the act now."

"Okay, Ellie, ya got me." Angelle said, raising her arms like she had just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. Then the colors in her hair and outfit started changing. The teal in her hair became a wine red and the platinum blonde became pink; her miniskirt turned yellow while her top turned jade green. Apparantly her reaction to why Jet was blonde gave away her identity to Ellie. Standing where Angelle had been was Anise Azeat, the Amethyst Angel.

"Must've given myself away with that reaction to Jet leaving his Super Saiyan form on again. Say, Ellie, when did you figure out i was the one who usually brought a transformed Jet back to his base form?"

"If ya must know, i was on two nights ago reading a story by KhaosOmega called Amethyst Angel Adventures: Colosseum where chapter 3 identified that Jet left one of those forms on and he realized it before you opened your mouth to tell him that. After all, ya did mention during that same chapter that you're usually the one who notices it and lets him know."

"Look, i had no idea Jet even HAD that Victini he swept Skyla with. And i thought in that story he was X until he bumped into my group while X was still there in chapter 9."

"I only managed to reach chapter 6 that time, but at least i know this Stacy you mentioned earlier. Made a dumb move trying that particular surprise method in heels; wound up with a broken right ankle."

All of a sudden, without any warning, i was jumped by Skyla, who had returned from that emotional breakdown.

"So, Jasmine, thought it was funny to sign me up knowing i'd end up with Jet in the first round, eh?"

"I had no idea he was in it. It was due to some Neo Vexus interference that the matchups ended up that way."

"You're lucky, Jasmine. I would do something to ya, but at the moment there's too many people, and i might end up triggering some sort of detection system with the method i got planned. So i'll just wait until i get the perfect opening before i execute whatever backup plan i can come up with." Oh boy. She knew it was me who signed her up and was threatening something. At first i was clueless as to what her plan was until she mentioned that detection system of the Pink Inferno's. I just hoped she wouldn't do something too risky later on.


	5. Jasmine, World Champion

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. The Jet Brazie character is of my design, and belongs to me. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 5: Jasmine, World Champion**

Ever since i was with Jet when i acquired Arkozilon, not one trainer has managed to land a hit on it. I had shifted strategies from waiting until i had one Pokemon left before letting the opponent have it to just decimating them on the first one. Eventually i got the attention of the World Champion, Red. He challenged me to a full battle, and in a surprising twist he decided to put his title on the line. I walked into the main stadium for the battle and already i could tell it was a packed house. Looking around the crowd i noticed Jet, in an Indianapolis Colts cap this time, in the front row on my side of the field. On the other side was Red.

"So, Jasmine, you keep going on about how no one's been able to defeat this new Pokemon you've got. Well, i think it's all talk. There's no way you'll be able to beat me this time."

"We'll see, Red." That's when the official for the match stepped into the box on one side of the field's median point.

"The following is a six-on-six full battle for the Pokemon World Championship between the challenger, Jasmine Taylor of Olivine City, and the defending champion, Red of Pallet Town. Both trainers are allowed to substitute Pokemon at will, and the battle will be over once all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Ready? BEGIN!"

"Blastoise, you're up." Red yelled, throwing a Poke Ball. Out popped the water-type turtle. I activated my scouter to get the Pokemon's readings.

"Okay, level 84, 257 hit points, knows Hydro Cannon, Blizzard, Bite, and Surf." i read off my scouter. Then i threw the Master Ball containing Arkozilon with my left hand - normally i'm a righty but apparantly Jet's worn off on me as he's left-handed.

"Arkozilon, stand by for battle!" i yelled, using one of Jet's lines as i threw the Ball. Out came my Shiny Arceus. Needless to say, in five minutes time i had knocked Red down to just his level 88 Pikachu, while Arkozilon was still going strong. One single Earthquake attack was more than enough to knock Pikachu out, considering i used "Combination Twenty-Six".

"Pikachu is unable to continue. Arceus wins. Therefore the winner, and NEW World Champion, is Jasmine!" The referee announced to the packed house. My first motion after that announcement was moving my left hand, index finger out, to my chest, then my forehead, followed by my right shoulder, and then extended the pinkie as well as i aimed it skyward, head tilted slightly to the right; one of Jet's signature poses. After that the crowd spilled out onto the field, Jet in the lead. However i never noticed Morty barreling for me from behind. Jet did, nailing him in the tummy with his shoulder; his XK507 partner Edge's finisher, the Spear. As Morty got up i turned around and saw him, with Jet standing in between me and him, protecting me.

"So, you thought you could sneak up on Jasmine when her guard was down. You're not foolin' me. I know Skyla set ya up to this for somethin' in return. Consider yourself lucky it was me here and not Crimson; she'd probably appear out of nowhere in a blast of pink fire to stop ya. Leave Jasmine alone if ya know what's good for ya, otherwise i might set Crimson and two of her buddies on ya to stop ya cold. Just hope that if i do that it's three on one as the two buddies i have in mind can combine with her to create one super warrior." With this, Morty paled, then ran for it.

"Thanks, Jet. By the way, who's Crimson?"

"You ever heard of the Zenon Force?"

"Weren't they the ones who took down the Darth Hunters three months ago in another system's version of Hoenn?"

"Yeah. Crimson is part of the group, and a rape specialist. Her rape detection abilities are quite good; she once halted an attempt before it started in a different system's version of Sinnoh during a rescue mission. One Darth Hunter commander, Lightning, was revealed via your GX counterpart, Olive - that's her codename - as being Alpha of Team Vexus. Alpha's since been emotionally broken. As for the two buddies with combining abilities concerning Crimson, they're Azure, the GX version of the would-be victim during that rescue mission, and Fuschia, who you've already met thanks to Ellie. When those three combine into one they become XQ's ultimate weapon, Zelikarin. First fused to confront a then-seven menber Team Vexus - this was before Theta joined in - and Fuschia had just had her Final Trigger broken then. The three of 'em were the first three to experience that effect, though Azure had hers occur in the second, intimate persona she acquired thanks to Alpha's schemes. Ten currently have been subjected to that effect; i'm the most recent of 'em, which Alpha states was unintended thanks to Fuschia."

"Wasn't Alpha formerly of Cipher?"

"Yeah. She was using a Shadow Squirtle as her secret weapon but she was armed with a device that could let her know when i got close; Fuschia broke that device allowing me to undergo the transformation that the breaking of an XZ Saiyan's Final Trigger activates. I got a soft spot for Squirtles,which is why i experienced that when i saw the state of Alpha's secret weapon. Azure was the only one Alpha wasn't directly involved with when triggering the effect; she was the second to undergo that transformation, and the first to reach the newly discovered stage beyond it. She also holds the record for most stages jumped in one shot with six - went from a Super Saiyan 3 to the Ultimate form; Fuschia had her Final Trigger broken as a Super Saiyan 6, giving her a five-stage jump."

"Wow. I'm surprised you didn't break Morty in half with that Spear ya nailed him with considering you have THAT much power."

"Never used more than half a percent of it doing that."

"What does that equate to? If what i've heard is correct, that would equate to somewhere 1.75 something with a three-and-a-half trillion power level."

"I was only reading in as a 9000 DBZ scale."

"250 then. That's nowhere near half a percentage point of your power."

"Didn't want to overdo it."

"Well, since you defended me from Morty trying to rape me - i take it Skyla had to resort back to her original plan after failing to come up with a suitable alternate - maybe we could go to my place and have a little fun. Oughta get my friends from here to stop going bananas about the fact i haven't done _it_ yet."

"If this _it_ you mentioned is what i think it is, it oughta be my third experience with it; Fuschia requested i do her after her buddies did it with help from Alpha, now in that area that focuses on it a lot, and then i did a different counterpart of Azure capable of turning boys who rape her into girls for a week. Made sure she was willing to do it, but i added the stipulation that afterwards the bracelet with that power bring the twin sister i wanted, Janelle, into the world without changing me into her first." Wait, there was a seventh Brazie sibling brought into the world since the last time i saw Jet? Odds are he might have gone the safe way with his activations. "Well, just so ya know i used protective measuers when doing Fuschia on her request - if i hadn't she'd be pregnant right now, she was in what Crimson calls the 'Danger Zone' - and the counterpart of Azure was on the pill so i didn't have to worry about it then. Now we just gotta find a way to escape this massive crowd. Chaos -"

"Don't try that, Jet. Who knows WHERE we might end up cause of that faulty Locator System. Let me try it - this is my first time using it so i might miss the target. CHAOS CONTROL!" With that me and Jet had disappeared, warping directly into my room - right where i was aiming for. Twenty minutes later we were exhausted - Jet's assumption was correct, though i suggested no protection be used despite me not having the benefit the Azure counterpart responsible for bringing Janelle, Jet's twin sister of his own design, into the world did; i told him about the odds of protection failing. One hour later we were facing off in Need For Speed Carbon in a best of seven - tied at one after two races. Jet eventually won it in the full seven rounds, which he followed by losing in five during a best of seven in the road rage mode of Burnout 3. Then he won against me in a first-to-ten Mario Kart DS showdown, ten to nine - i would've won if he hadn't activated that triple shell when he did. Following that was a five-on-five DBZ:BT3 match, won by Jet on his last character. We were doing a video game challenge to see who would win in seven different games first; Jet won it in the maximum thirteen. Once that was done, before he left i had a surprise for him, which turned out to be a steel-colored version of the heels he wore when i first met him, customized with a Mineral Badge on them for identification of the giver. He then left in a flash of light with two fingers from one hand on his forehead; the only move he doesn't have to worry about something going wrong with.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Two months after Jet's departure i bumped into my friends along with Skyla and Ellie. Skyla looked down. Whitney told me that Ellie had been telling Skyla off for trying to have Morty rape me only for Jet to stop it cold.

"So, Jasmine, still a virgin?"

"Not anymore. Had some fun that way with Jet after he defended me from Morty. I was outside what Crimson of the Zenon Force calls the 'Danger Zone' so i didn't have to worry about lack of protection due to the failure risk. It was Jet's third experience - did ya know he pulled one off with the intent of bringing the twin sister he designed himself into the world?"

"No way. I thought he had no experience himself. Wait, he designed his own twin sister?"

"Yeah. Her name's Janelle. The girl he did that time had a bracelet capable of turning someone who raped her into a girl for a week. Those who want their female form created without becoming it first by making sure she wants to do it can add that stipulation to the pool, and Jet did just that. That's how Janelle entered."

"Whoa."

"Anyway, i don't know when the next challenger for the World title might come up, so i gotta get to training. make sure the rest of my team is ready in case they're needed." With that, i left and went to training. I ended up holding the World title for fifteen years before i fianlly decided to retire, handing it to the next hopeful trainer, a girl named Touko. Thanks to Jet's help, i went undefeated for the last sixteen years due to Arkozilon. Who knows, i might just get a chance to battle him and his Alpha Squad with Arkozilon someday.

**END OF STORY**


End file.
